Give That Back
by ZeldaRulesAll
Summary: Rima carries her diary with her everywhere, and Nagihiko decides it's about time that he reads what's in there. Hints at Rima/Tadase, but mainly Rimahiko. One shot. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters.**

**A/N: I felt like doing a quick one shot…Rimahiko, as always…I'm thinking of writing an Amuto fic, but I don't think I could get over my hatred for Amu, so it probably won't happen. Anyway, enjoy my pointless one shot…**

**Ages: Nagi is 17, Rima is 16 and the rest is unimportant. They're all older than 16, anyhow.**

**Xx Give That Back xX**

"C'mon, Rima," Amu sighed, rolling her eyes at the small, stubborn blonde.

Rima sat opposite Amu in the empty classroom, doing everything she could to avoid looking at the pink haired teen. She was hugging a small, blue book to her chest and blushing lightly. Amu's eyes were piercing her, and she didn't like it.

"What?" she mumbled. "Leave me alone."

"Do you like him or not?" Amu asked, staring at Rima with skeptical eyes.

Rima didn't reply and stood up, having had quite enough of Amu's interfering. So what if she had a crush on some guy? It wasn't any of her business!

Not that he was just 'some guy', though…

"Rima…" Amu started, trying to stop her from leaving.

The girl just walked off, out of the classroom, cursing Amu for being so curious. Why did she need to know her secrets? She'd probably end up telling her crush, and then Rima's life would be over.

Unfortunately, her crush already knew.

Nagihiko stood in the shadows outside of the classroom, watching the blonde closely. She looked slightly upset as she sank down onto the floor, opening the small book she was holding. His eyes lit up evilly as a plan formed in his mind.

"Dear diary," Rima muttered under her breath.

_Dear diary,_

_Oh my god. Amu just won't leave me alone! She's going on and on about how I like this boy…I don't see how it's any of her business. She can be so annoying sometimes! Urgh, it just makes me want to…murder her! Even Yaya and Utau are starting to suspect something, and they all make fun of how I care this diary around with me all the time._

_Mind you…Nagihiko is _very _cute. Sometimes, when I see him, I just want to jump on him and kiss him to death. Sigh…I hate him sometimes, though. Especially as he's so…oblivious. It gets on my nerves._

_I don't really know. He definitely doesn't like me…I think. He wouldn't, would he? It'd be nice if he did…_

_Well, I'd better go; Amu will probably be coming to find me soon._

_Sayonara!_

_Rima-chan._

"_Rima-chan"_

"Rima-chan!"

Her head snapped up and she immediately shut her book, blushing furiously as she hid it from view. Nagihiko grinned back at her, sitting down next to her and draping an arm across her shoulders. She threw him off, annoyed, but there was some delay in her reaction.

"What are you writing?" he asked, trying to pry the book out of her hands.

She hit him over the head with it, growling furiously. "Nothing."

He frowned slightly, his smirk not fading. "Oh yeah? So, if it's nothing, I can read it, then, right?"

Her face was pure sarcasm when she spoke. "_Yeah_."

"Okay," he said, dismissing her sarcasm entirely, ripping the book from her hands.

She squeaked in protest and launched herself onto him, her only objective being getting her diary back. She didn't even notice what she was doing until he was flat out laughing at her, slowly picking her up by the waist and setting her down again.

"That was enthusiastic," he chuckled. "You really didn't need to climb onto my lap, though."

She turned even redder than the name of her favourite band, Maroon 5, as she somehow managed to get her book back from him. She sighed in relief, standing up, until he attacked with tickles from behind.

"Nagihiko!" she yelled. "Get off!"

He grinned and once again stole the book from her. He wrapped an arm around her waist, trapping her arms as well, as he opened the book and started reading.

"Stop it!" Rima yelled. "Don't read that!"

He paid her no heed as he started reading aloud.

"Dear diary," he grinned. "Today I met this boy called Nagihiko. He's an evil, insolent brat that cross-dresses all the time. God, I hate him."

He chuckled as Rima squirmed, trying furiously to get loose from his strong embrace. He held the book away from her, much to her frustration. Couldn't he just leave her alone?

"Dear diary," he started again, finding another entry. "Fujisaki took his shirt off today during PE. I couldn't help but look."

He chuckled to himself before continuing.

"Dear diary. I can't believe it, but I think I have a crush on Fujisaki. I mean, I still hate him and everything, but he's kinda cute, and…sexy…"

Rima tried elbowing him in the stomach to stop him from reading more than that, because that was bad enough, and he hadn't even read her embarrassing confession. She couldn't actually move much in his arms; she'd never expected him to be this strong. The worst thing was, he was only holding onto her with one arm.

He put her diary on the floor so he could turn a couple of pages before he smirked wider than before. Rima knew he'd spotted some sort of confession.

"Dear diary," he said, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice. "Okay, I give up. Yeah, I do like Nagihi- I mean, Fujisaki. It's not my fault that every time I see him my legs threaten to give way and my heart starts beating at least twice as fast as normal!"

He flicked to the last page, the entry she'd just written, and looked at her before reading it out loud.

"Dear diary," he said for the fifth time. "Oh my God…blah blah blah…mind you, Nagihiko is very cute. Sometimes, when I see him, I just want to jump on him and kiss him to death. Sigh…I hate him sometimes, though. Especially as he's so…oblivious. It gets on my nerves. I don't really know. He definitely doesn't like me…I think. He wouldn't, would he? It'd be nice if he did…"

He put the book down, letting go of Rima, who was fuming. Tears were present in her eyes as she started to register that she had just indirectly told Nagihiko that she was head over heels in love with him. And, as she'd stated in her entry, there was no way he liked her back.

"Rima-chan," he said, calmly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She stood up and started walking away from him, fists clenched, hoping that maybe, _maybe_…

"No reason," she whispered, her heart sinking into her stomach.

Yeah right, as if he'd like her back. The whole idea was laughable. He was too good for her, too popular, too…perfect. She was far from perfect, so she knew there was no way. No way…

"Rima-chan," he said again.

"What are you, a parrot?" she snapped, not bothering to turn around.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and attempted to shrug it off, but that hand then proceeded to pull her into the wall. Nagihiko pushed her against it, making sure to place his arms on either side of her head, effectively trapping her.

"W-what is it?" she blushed. "Go away."

"You know, you really should've told me," he said. "You really should've."

He pressed his forehead against hers, causing her heart to move from her stomach to her throat as more blood rushed to her face. She wouldn't be surprised if her face exploded.

"Fujisaki, what…" she frantically whispered, having no idea what was going on.

"Call me Nagihiko, Rima-chan," he murmured.

She couldn't concentrate on what was happening anymore. She could feel the warmth of his body and could hear his quiet breathing, but she wasn't really aware of anything. So when something wet touched her lips, it took her a while to register that he was kissing her.

"Nagihiko!" she squealed against his lips.

He pulled away immediately, but it didn't seem like he regretted what he'd done. In fact, he just grinned at her.

"What was that for?" she asked breathlessly.

"Didn't I tell you?" he asked, fake confusion on his face whilst his eyes showed nothing but amusement.

She rolled her eyes. "Tell me what?"

He leaned in again, taking the blonde by surprise with another short kiss.

"I like you too," he chuckled.

Rima's face really did explode that time, but for some reason it remained intact. For the third time, Nagihiko's lips met hers, only he didn't break away as quickly as he had the other times. She wasn't as surprised by this kiss, so she started kissing back. He laughed slightly, not even daring to pull away, which suited her just fine. All she could think about was his lips and how different it felt to kissing that weirdo Tadase. Comparing the two, Tadase was most definitely gay, because Nagihiko was a cross-dresser which (in her opinion) was just below being gay, and his kiss had a certain forceful edge that Tadase certainly didn't have. If it was up to her, she'd be happy kissing this boy forever.

After what seemed like forever, Nagihiko's mouth left hers and she was left with an empty feeling. She gazed at him, not knowing what to think.

"Um," she said, as if "um" was an actual word.

He raised an eyebrow, the corners of his mouth pulling upwards. She smiled back, not being able to blush. Maybe it broke when her face "exploded".

"So, Rima-chan, what do you say?" he asked, not needing to clarify what he meant.

"I'd love to go out with you," she replied. "On one condition."

He took the opportunity to steal another kiss from the blonde, causing her to gasp slightly. She took no notice of herself and continued with her sentence.

"Amu can't ever find out."

**XxXxXxX**

**Woot! That failed so miserably…I might have to make a second part to clarify the story…**

**No, only if there's any interest in _this _chapter. Depending on the reviews, I might make it a two-shot.**

**Well, that's it! Pleasepleaseplease review…**

**~ Zelda-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: You'll never guess. I don't actually own Shugo Chara!. Hmmm. I wonder why.**

**Zelda-chan: Hiiiii. Yeah. Uhuh. Okay, I'm going to stop that now. Here is the second (but not last, face desk) part to Give That Back. Hurray! Nagi and Rima are a proper couple and Amu still doesn't know. Everyone else does, though.**

**Excuse my blatant Tadase bashing; I really, _really _don't like him.**

**Thanks to my anonymous reviewer… I can't PM you, so I'll just thank you here…**

**Now, without further ado…let's get this show on the road!**

**Xx Give That Back xX**

**Part Two**

~The Next Day~

"Ohayo, Rima-chan," Nagihiko's overly cheerful voice came, invading her dreamy state.

Rima looked at him, her head leaning on the school desk in front of her as she yawned. The rest of the classroom was somewhat deserted as she had arrived early, which meant there was no-one to stop her from falling asleep. She hadn't actually been asleep, of course, she was just replaying yesterday over and over again in her head.

"Ohayo, Nagihiko," she replied.

He sat down next to her, ruffling her curls as he did so. She couldn't help but smile at this, but she sat up properly anyway, turning in her seat so she was facing him. He flung his bag onto the floor, leaning back into his chair, and smiled at her.

Her heart melted.

"So, you don't want to tell Amu about us?" he asked out of the blue.

Rima frowned for a second whilst she processed his words. His hair was distracting her, too, which didn't help. It was so shiny…would he mind if she touched it?

"Rima-chan?" he prompted when she didn't answer.

"S-sorry, yeah. I mean, no! I don't want to tell Amu," she said, shaking her head furiously.

"She's gonna find out anyway," he told her. "Not necessarily from us."

Rima's mouth opened slightly as she gaped at him. She hadn't thought of that at all! Now that she considered it, it seemed really obvious. Why had Nagihiko needed to tell her that?

"Oh…" she said, blushing lightly. "Crap. I…I knew that!"

The noise he made irritated her beyond belief. He laughed at her. He _laughed _at her.

"Don't laugh at me!" she squeaked, intending it to come out as more of a yell.

That only made him laugh harder. He was trying to say something, but through his splutters his words were lost. She scowled and turned away, blushing lightly.

"Fine," she fake-sobbed. "If you don't like me."

His laughter stopped immediately and he cleared his throat, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, okay, sorry," he huffed, grinning at her.

"Don't grin at me," she complained, burying her face in her arms.

If he was going to treat her like that, then she would take her words right back and break up with him right away. Not that she could actually do that to herself, though, now that she'd finally managed to rope him in somehow.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "It was funny, though."

She growled, turning her head to the left so she couldn't look at him even if she wanted to.

"Rima-chan," he sighed.

"Ohayo, Rima-chan, Nagi-kun!" Amu's voice echoed through the almost empty classroom.

Rima looked up immediately, her eyes darting from the boy next to her to Amu and then back again. Nagihiko beamed at her before turning to Amu. He nodded at her, grinning slightly. Rima supposed he was thinking about how Amu didn't know anything about yesterday. She, too, was pondering that. If Amu didn't know, she'd probably still whine at Rima to confess to Nagihiko, even if she (indirectly) already had. Actually, there was no probably about it.

"Rima-chan…have you been thinking about what we were talking about yesterday?" Amu said, breaking Rima out of her trance.

"Oh yeah," nodded Rima, scowling. "I have."

She heard Nagihiko chuckle at that and shot him a dirty look that only he noticed. In retaliation, he scooted his chair over to her and whispered for her to look at Amu. Rima did as he said and turned her face up to Amu, who was frowning at the pair. Rima immediately moved away from Nagihiko, punching him lightly on the arm.

"Rima…" Amu started. "Did you _actually _listen to me?"

"Urm…no?" Rima squeaked, not knowing what to say.

"So you're not going to confess?" Amu frowned.

Rima was getting pretty annoyed with Amu as she didn't understand the situation at all. She couldn't decide which was worse; Amu knowing about her and Nagihiko, leading to the blonde being teased to death, or Amu being oblivious and nagging at her all the time.

"There is no point in confessing when I don't even like him to start with," she lied coolly.

Huffing, she turned her attention to the open classroom door, waiting for their teacher to come in. If she recalled correctly, today was Project Day, meaning she had to travel all through the city with her partner to complete a question form. With no-one else but that said person.

Which, taking Nikaidou's creepy ability to know all the gossip before it even happened into consideration, was bound to be Nagihiko.

"Ohayo, minna!" a voice said from outside the classroom.

Rima sighed in relief as Nikaidou entered the room, dragging his bag in over the floor. He looked rather tired, but he was in his usual, overly happy state anyway. He flung a brown, paper bag onto the desk and cleared his throat, loudly.

"Class!" he yelled. "Listen! Hey, where is everyone?"

A loud chorus of 'Tadase-sama!' answered his question, and he rolled his eyes as Tadase strolled in, followed by his many fan girls. Rima always wondered how it was possible that Tadase had a fan base, seen as he was such a failure, but she dropped it and sat up straight, eagerly awaiting the assignment. A whole day in the city with only Nagihiko…she could get used to this.

"Okay, so I imagine you want to get going as soon as possible," said Nikaidou as soon as the rush of crazed fan girls had passed. "So let me tell you who's working with whom."

Rima smiled softly to herself as she crossed her fingers under the table. Not only was it (now) fun to be around Nagihiko; working with him could only mean good grades. She could already see herself receiving an A for their outstanding work.

"Hinamori Amu and Hotori Tadase," said Nikaidou.

An angry sigh spread through the room, whilst Amu squealed like there was no tomorrow. Rima swore to herself that she was _not _going to do that. Tadase winked at Amu, whose face turned the same hue as her hair. Rima chuckled inwardly, using the opportunity to glance at Nagihiko, who was biting his lip to keep from laughing.

"If you do that, I swear, I will die," he warned her.

She nodded; that sounded reasonable. Nikaidou was calling out names, and she heard neither hers nor Nagihiko's, which unsettled and relieved her. She was willing to bet Nikaidou was purposely not calling out her name, which annoyed her to no end. She gave him her worst glare and he grinned sheepishly.

"M-Mashiro Rima and Fujisaki Nagihiko," he quickly said.

Rima sighed slightly, restricting her squealing and happy dancing to internal emotion. Nagihiko had warned her, after all. Her A+ was waiting for her…

"Mashiro-san, come hand these out," Nikaidou called.

She huffed angrily before grudgingly standing up. She walked up to the desk, snatching the booklets from Nikaidou's hands. The booklets were named, and she set about handing them out, throwing Amu's in her face when she got round to her. Nagihiko snorted at that, shaking his head in amused disbelief. She slammed their booklet onto his table and narrowed her eyes, but she couldn't quite keep the smile off her face.

It took her a solid ten minutes to hand out all the booklets, after which the class was dismissed. No information was given, they just had to go out and figure out what to do by themselves. Nikaidou did tell them that they all had to be back by 3:15, though. Rima wasn't really listening. Everyone had a different place to go to, so Rima really was alone with Nagihiko, which suited her just fine. At least Amu wouldn't be there…

"Nagihiko," she said when they started their walk to the city. "What are we actually supposed to do?"

He shrugged. "Answer some questions about…"

He trailed off when he scanned through their paper bundle, looking for their location. Rima watched his face, carefully looking for hints to where they were supposed to go. His face lit up, his lips stretching into a huge smirk, as he let out a chuckle.

"…the Amusement Park," he finished.

**XxXxXxX**

**Eep, a horrible thing called a _filler chapter_! Nooo! Yeah, don't hate me, because there is more coming! I'm hoping that this'll just be a three-shot, but I think it's going to turn into a whole story. Or it might stop after they've finished the project.**

**About said project…I got the idea from a similar thing I had to do a couple of months ago, only we had to go around the whole city, not just one specific area.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed my crappy filler! The fluff is coming in the next chapter!**

**~ Zelda-chan**

Reviews are always welcomed and loved.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters. Additionally, I don't own Final Destination either.**

**Zelda-chan: Yo, minna! My best fluff is in this chapter! Well, I hope so, anyway. Hmm, I have nothing much to say.**

**Xx Give That Back xX**

**Part Three**

It didn't take the two long to get to the park at all. It was only a ten minute walk, but Rima had gotten tired after about 5 minutes and, to her delight, Nagihiko had offered to carry her. She'd turned it down, and they'd arrived at the park soon after, but Rima was completely worn out by then. Now she was sitting on a small bench, trying to catch her breath.

"Rima-chan," Nagihiko whined, running a hand through his hair (which took him quite a while, considering the length of it). "Can we get going?"

"Just…a second…" Rima puffed.

Nagihiko smiled at her, but she knew he was annoyed on the inside. Not wanting to annoy him too much, she stood up and snatched the booklet from his hands.

"Remind me why we got stuck in this place again?" she sighed, flicking through the pages.

"Nikaidou-sensei remembered the time when we went to the park with the whole class and you ended up enjoying it more than anyone else," Nagihiko said. "He probably wanted to recreate that."

Rima nodded understandingly before smiling at him. His giggle was barely audible, but his face turned pinkish. She grinned inwardly, proud of what she'd done.

"U-um, shall we go? These questions are really stupid…I think he's not really expecting us to do anything," Nagihiko said, holding his hand out to the blonde.

Rima didn't hesitate to slide her hand into his. She peered at the questions in the booklet and frowned.

"Count how many people throw up after going on that-big-white-rollercoaster-thing?" she exploded. "What is this?"

Nagihiko chuckled at her exclamation. Her eyes scanned the park when they fell upon a huge, white rollercoaster that went upside down at least 6 times. She felt sick just looking at it.

"Rima-chan," Nagihiko purred, his arms sliding around her waist.

She squeaked, caught off guard, ready to spin around and slap him across the face for sneaking up on her like that when something wet touched her neck. It was only there for a brief second, but that didn't mean that she hadn't felt it. She frowned, turning around.

"N-nagihiko," she stammered.

He smiled at her, his lips meeting hers (instead of her neck, this time). She grinned into his kiss, her hands flying into his hair. He pulled them to the side of the path they were walking on so as not to obstruct it for other people. Not that there were many other people, but she assumed he thought it was polite anyway.

"Nagihiko, can we get going?" she finally managed to say.

He nodded. "C'mon, then."

The two of them walked off to the rollercoaster. Rima knew he wouldn't make her get on it, but she was scared anyway. She had had her share of roller coasters.

"Okay, Rima, I'll quickly go answer our first question. You stay here and do the second one," Nagihiko instructed, disappearing as he turned the corner past a building.

"Nagihiko, wait!" she called after him, but he was already gone.

Her jaw dropped as she processed that he'd left her behind. Why would he do that? Was it because she was afraid of the rollercoaster? Why would he hold that against her? Deciding she would kill him for it later, she turned her attention back to the booklet.

"Question 2," she mumbled to herself. "Write a short summary about the history of this park."

She rolled her eyes and immediately knew why Nagihiko had left her. She had always been good at writing (_especially _summaries), so he must've wanted her to do it by herself, but knew that she would get mad at having the responsibility pushed onto her shoulders. What kind of a monster did he think she was? She wouldn't get angry at him that easily, not even when they supposedly hated each other. Although she was getting pretty close now. Sighing to herself, she unearthed a pen from her pocket and busied herself with writing. She didn't need to ask around about the history of the park as she knew it all too well. They'd told her all about it last time, after all.

It didn't take her long at all to fill up all the little lines underneath the question Nagihiko had assigned her, so she found herself waiting for the boy. She wasn't planning on doing any more than he had told her to do. That was her way of retaliating.

"Hello again," his voice said, startling her as she felt his arm around her shoulders.

He stood beside her in a casual fashion, taking the booklet from her and filling the number 8 in on the paper. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the number.

"Wow," he said, awe clearly present in his voice. "How much did you write?"

"I think you can see that for yourself," Rima replied tonelessly, realizing he had read her summary. "Can we go do something now? Like…I dunno…"

He chucked her a knowing smirk. "Oh, I _see_."

Rima quickly looked away from him, not knowing what to think. He laughed slightly, pulling her with him, his arm still firmly wrapped around her shoulders. She didn't mind at all.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked her, sweeping his hair over to one side.

She frowned a little, not comfortable with requesting anything. She nervously chewed on her bottom lip, looking down at the ground.

"Rima?" he asked in a worried sort of way.

She shook her head, looking up at him. "Yeah, sorry. I just…don't really know what I'm supposed to say."

He smiled softly at her. "That's up to you. If you don't want to choose, I can choose for you."

She nodded thankfully, letting him drag her off. His body was really warm and quite comfortable, so she found herself moving into it. His arm tightened.

"That's so cute, Rima-chan," she heard him say.

She smiled, looking up at him. His amber eyes smiled down at her, making her feel warm inside. Her heart speed up, her cheeks turned red. How could she ever have hated this boy?

"Uh…right…" she said, grinning sheepishly.

He kissed her on the cheek before pulling her into a big building which was painted in rainbow colours, almost making Rima vomit. How childish could it get? She wasn't sure if she wanted to be here.

"Don't worry; it's not what you think. If you want to blame someone, blame Nikaidou for having no originality whatsoever." **(A/N: that's my apology for the cliché park thing)**

Rima grinned. "Okay. Why, what's the next question?"

"Get a picture of the two of you doing something weird on the indoor rollercoaster," he said vaguely.

Rima's heart sank at the prospect of going on a rollercoaster but, as the thing was rainbow coloured, she assumed it wouldn't be too bad. She hoped.

"You know, I don't know how Nikaidou managed to come up with this drivel," said Nagihiko, sighing slightly. "'Inquire after the number of pop stars who have performed on the park arena'? Who would even _want _to know that?"

Rima's answer was so sarcastic that she found it harsh, even by her standards.

"Nikaidou," she said plainly, her eyes narrowed.

Nagihiko nodded in approval, pulling the blonde through the empty queue lines until they stumbled upon an actual, five person line. Rima figured that it was so deserted because it was a school day, so normally everyone would be at school. The only people present were families with young children (she'd noticed that around the park, there weren't any in the queue) and tourists. There were some children she recognized from a neighbouring school, but no-one she knew personally, apart from Nagihiko, of course.

"Hold on," Rima said when she saw that the whole rollercoaster was in the dark. "I don't think I can do this."

Nagihiko looked at her blankly before frowning. "What do you mean?"

"I can't really…handle roller coasters…due to previous incidents," she blushed, looking away. "Let's just say I shouldn't have watched Final Destination Three the day before going to Universal Studios and experiencing technical difficulties on the 'Curse of the Mummy' ride."

She shuddered at the recollection, hoping she would never have to sit through anything like that again. Nagihiko nodded and smiled at her.

"Well, then I say it's about time you get over your fear of roller coasters," he said. "Ladies first."

She was slightly taken aback by how quickly they had been allowed to get on the ride, so she sat down willingly before realizing what was actually going on. It was too late to protest, though, as Nagihiko had already pulled the safety bar down over her head, making it impossible for her to turn back.

"Nagihiko…I really don't want to…what if we die because I still have the curse on me?" she said edgily, the panic escalating inside of her.

He cupped her face in his hands, tracing the shell of her ear with one hand. She looked at him with curiosity present on her face, wondering what he was thinking.

"As if I'd let anything happen to you," he smiled before leaning in to kiss her.

She whimpered as he pulled away and started to pout, but was (rather rudely) interrupted when her seat was yanked forwards, pulling her along with it as the rollercoaster shot off into the darkness. She was scared, her voice paralyzed with fear, but she registered that Nagihiko was there and that everything would be alright.

She hoped.

**XxXxXxX**

**And another chapter ends. I've figured out what's going to happen to this story! It's going to be about (well, according to my plotline) six chapters long. I've planned out what I want the plot to be, so I hope it works out. I might add a filler Rimahiko chapter just to give the plot a bit of a break at some point (one much like this, perhaps), but the idea is 6 chapters. So we're halfway through already!**

**A quick shout-out to all my darling reviewers, without whom I couldn't possible bring myself to keep writing. I love you all!**

**~Zelda-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters, as usual…**

**Zelda-chan: Yo, minna! I sincerely apologize for the wait, I had exams D: and then went to Italy on holiday (aargh, I can't take the sunburn. IT HURTS!)**

**Like I said in chapter two, the blatant Tadase bashing shall continue, as well as quite a lot of Amu bashing. But I like all the other characters, so it's just them. Gomen!**

**Now, without further ado! Onwards, into the land of Rimahiko!**

**Xx Give That Back xX**

**Part Four**

The rest of the day passed in much the same fashion, and Rima was getting tired towards the end of it. Nagihiko seemed to have a limitless energy reserve and bounced from one place to the next, dragging the blonde with him. She protested loudly the whole day, but he wasn't really listening. Her legs were starting to give way and at around lunch time she couldn't force herself to stand up anymore.

"Rima-chan," Nagihiko sighed as she stubbornly sat down on a small bench and refused to get up. "Come on, let's go."

"Nagihiko, I'm tired. You go finish those damn questions, I'm staying here," she pouted.

He shook his head, grinning. "We're supposed to do this together."

She turned her face away from him, narrowing her eyes. She wanted to go home, and no purple-headed-cross dresser-who-just-happened-to-be-her-boyfriend was going to stop her. He, however, seemed to have different ideas.

"Rima-chan, do I have to carry you?" he said slyly, noiselessly sitting down next to her.

This time she turned her whole body away from him, scoffing slightly. Couldn't he just get on with the stupid project and have done with it? They had to get back to school, and she was getting hungry.

"I will do it, you know," he threatened. "It's your choice."

His threat was accompanied by one of his trademark smiles, so Rima didn't take him seriously. She slowly turned around to face him, biting her lip. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared at her, smile still playing on his face. It was slightly creepy.

"O-okay," she stammered. "Don't look at me like that."

She shrank away from him, shivering slightly. He noticed her apprehensive state and immediately snapped out of his weird turn, eyes widening slightly.

"S-sorry, yeah," he said sheepishly. "Let's go."

She rolled her eyes. "Haven't you been listening? I don't want to – AH!"

He slid one arm around her shoulders and one under her knees before lifting her up, smirk returning to his face. Seeing as she was caught off-guard, not having actually believed him, he'd managed to walk off with her in his arms before she started struggling.

"Nagihiko! What are you doing?" she erupted, flailing her arms about and trying to wriggle out of his grip on her.

"You wouldn't get up," he shrugged. "And now you don't have to walk."

She growled in frustration, her attempts at escape being futile. Okay, so maybe she did want him to carry her like this, but not in public and certainly not in the fricking. Theme. Park.

"Put me down right now, Fujisaki!" she glowered at him, as she couldn't get free even if she wanted to- which she definitely did.

His smirk just grew in return. "No."

She pouted at him, her tactic immediately changing. He was her boyfriend, after all, and maybe if she pulled the emotional card on him…

"Nagi? Please?" she pleaded, fake tears forming in her eyes.

"You know that doesn't work, Rima-chan," he chuckled. "Really, I'm insulted that you even tried it."

She folded her arms and pursed her lips, turning her head away from him. He sighed and looked up at where he was going. He scanned the area and noticed a small side-road type of thing. He headed that way, to Rima's surprise.

"_Where_," she scowled, "are we going?"

"Nowhere," he shrugged.

Having successfully arrived at said side road, he carefully lowered the blonde back onto her feet. She slapped him across the face.

"Ow!" he groaned, clutching his cheek. "What was that for?"

"What do you think that was for? I…you…grr!" she growled angrily.

He softly grabbed her by the shoulders and sighed, apologetically. "Look, it was just a joke. I shouldn't have done it."

She huffed in reply. His arms closed around her small frame and, as hard as she tried not to, she just had to hug him back.

"Let's just quickly finish the last question and head back. It's almost 2 o'clock," Nagihiko said.

She nodded and opened the booklet, which she had been holding the whole time. The last question…

"It's not even a question," Nagihiko sighed as he let go of Rima. "It's more of a…weird statement."

She looked over his shoulder and read what he was talking about. There was a small block of text on the last page. It had absolutely nothing to do with the assignment, but meant quite a lot to the both of them just the same. Rima frowned at the statement, while Nagihiko just grinned.

"Seems Nikaidou-sensei really is on top of things," he smiled. "C'mon, then, Rima-chan. Time to head back."

She nodded. "Let's."

The two of them arrived back at school at around half past two. Rima waited outside while Nagihiko went in to hand in their work. As all she had to do was wait, she began to speculate about what would happen if Amu found out about her relationship with Nagihiko. Well, it was a pretty realistic problem, wasn't it? If she found out, she'd probably decapitate Rima for not having told her, and then some. Amu was the type to exaggerate relationships and would easily get jealous, even though she had both Ikuto and Tadase at her side. Rima knew she fancied Nagihiko (along with all the other boys in their class) but also knew Amu wanted Rima to confess to Nagihiko, probably so he'd say no and break her heart.

"Hey, Rima!" Amu called as she dragged Tadase out of the school.

Rima felt so sorry for Tadase. He really liked Amu and left himself wide open for being used as her slave. She bossed him around and made him do everything for her, and still he had feelings for her. If she did that to Nagihiko, he'd probably kill her.

"Hi, Amu," she replied in a bored manner.

Amu came to a halt next to her, dumping Tadase on the ground. Rima flinched empathetically.

"How was your day?" Amu asked. "Did you have fun with Nagi-kun?"

Rima stared at her with cold eyes. "No."

"What, no?" Nagihiko's voice came from behind them. "I enjoyed myself."

Amu turned around to face him, giving Rima the opportunity to glare at him, urging him not to behave like her boyfriend. His face expression remained the same, but when Amu looked back at Rima, he nodded in Rima's direction. A sigh passed the blonde's lips and she visibly relaxed.

"Amu, I have to go home," Rima said. "Have fun with Tadase."

Her comment was loaded with sarcasm and was obviously meant to be foul-minded. Nagihiko laughed quietly in approval and Rima was happy that he appreciated her snide joke. She couldn't help beaming slightly.

"I'll walk you home," Nagihiko offered. "See you tomorrow, Amu-chan, Hotori-kun."

They quickly walked off, leaving a confused Amu and a frightened Tadase behind. As soon as they were out of earshot, Rima started growling at Nagihiko.

"What have I done now?" he asked, exasperatedly.

"_Amu-chan_?" she asked in a menacing tone.

"She likes me. I can't just go around calling her Hinamori."

Rima folded her arms and tutted. "Yeah, you can. How else am I ever going to tell her about us?"

Nagihiko slid an arm around Rima's shoulders. Her arm wrapped loosely around his waist – goodness knows how she could reach – and the annoyance she had felt towards him melted away. She decided not to pay any attention to his grin, either.

"I don't think we'll need to tell her," he said.

"What? But…we really should…" she replied. "I know I said I didn't want to."

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "We don't need to tell her. She already knows."

Rima closed her eyes briefly, remembering what Nikaidou had written at the end of their booklet. Yes, Amu knew, and Amu was going to tease Rima to death. And after that, the jealousy would take effect.

"She's not going to leave me alone; you do know that, right?" Rima said.

He grinned. "Oh, no, she'll leave you alone. I'll make sure of it."

Rima fell silent at his words, wondering how he would do that. Nagihiko wasn't a threatening person, not really, and he was probably no match for Amu's evil bashing. So how would he be able to keep her quiet?

"How?" Rima asked.

"Oh, don't worry, you needn't know," he told her.

Quite confused and slightly scared now, Rima let it be. If he didn't want to tell her, it was probably best not to push him. She glanced behind her, checking to see if Amu wasn't following. She was nowhere to be seen, not like Rima had actually expected her to, and she turned back to look in front of her.

"Nagi, are we going to my house?" she asked. "Only…"

He looked down at her. "Well, we can go to mine, if you want."

She nodded. "Yeah. My parents…"

She swallowed. Her parents were arguing, as usual, and she didn't want Nagihiko to hear it. He knew that her parents' relationship was frail, but had never heard it in person, so she didn't want him to.

"Right," he nodded. "Let's."

The two of them walked to the Fujisaki residence in silence, the same thing racing through both their minds. How did Nikaidou know that Amu had found out? How could he have written it down _before _it had happened?

Something weird was definitely going on between those two.

_Did you really think she's that stupid?_

**XxXxXxX**

**Mm, I didn't like this chapter as much. There'll be more Rimahiko next chapter…but I needed to explain some plot. Two more chapters to go!**

**Thanks for waiting, guys…I hope you haven't given up on me yet.**

**Reviews are _greatly _appreciated and speed my updates up. I'll make a start on chapter 5 tomorrow (MUSE and Pokemon are waiting for me).**

**Suki yo!**

**~ Zelda-chan**


End file.
